Unexpected
by inakua
Summary: In a world where Voldemort won, and people die on the daily, a rag-tag group of teens could change the fate of the war. Follow Dom Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy - squibs - and their best friends Rose Weasley and Kieron Zabini as they team up with the Muggle Resistance to bring down the Death Eaters once and for all. Rated T for gory themes, swears and upsetting moment. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's the first chapter of Unexpected, this story is rated M for a reason. There are no sexual scenes but their is a lot of character death, torture, blood, guts, gore ect ... If you don't like this kind of stuff then please don't read this story. You have been informed so please don't complain that I didn't warn you. TW:**** Blood, Swearing, Weapons (knives, guns etc), Death, Serious Injury, Violence, Bad Parent Relationship, Slurs, Bodies/Corpses, Hostages, Murder, Warfare.**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me, they are all the creation of our queen J K Rowling, however, the plot and OC's are all mine and I don't want it copied or stolen for others use. If you wish to translate my story then you need permission from me first, Thank You :)**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

We've been here for 2 years now; me and Scor. Not much has changed, we're still best friends, still squibs and the war is still controlling our lives. Uncle Harry never won on the eve of the 2nd May 1998. They did. His side. The death eaters.

It's been 20 years since the battle of Hogwarts.

20 years since Voldemort won.

20 years since all hell broke loose.

Families turned against one another, mother against daughter, father against son. The muggles didn't stand a chance once Voldemort took control, many tried to flee, some tried to fight, but the majority were captured or killed in the mayhem.

Me and Scor were born in the midst of it all. Both into two completely different lives.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy - Voldemorts right hand man - and the late Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass was born on the 12th November 2002.

Me? I'm Dominique Aveline Weasley, but everyone calls me Dom. I was born on the 19th January 2003 to world class ass hole and half-veela, Fleur Delacour. My father, Bill Weasley, passed just two years ago.

We're similar like that, me and Scor, both of us have lost the one thing we held most dear; a loving parent.

When my mother found out I was a squib, she wanted nothing to do with me. The love she once had for me quickly turned into hatred. She was angry at my father, blaming him for my 'condition'. No daughter of hers was going to be a squib. Everyday I was ridiculed, blamed for the countless mistakes others would make, she concentrated all of her anger towards me and in the end it all became too much.

In the end the only people I had left were Rose, Victoire and my father.

On the 6th March 2020, my father went on a solo mission, the order needed information on a rogue death eater and he volunteered.

He never came back.

The whole family was a wreck for weeks and it wasn't long before my mother started shoving the blame on me ... again. I decided that enough was enough, and took matters into my own hands.

That's when it all started, when everything changed.

That's when I met Scorpius.

...

"e eez dead and eet is all your fault! I loved eem and now e is gone, taken from me." Fleur was hysterical, people tried to stop her but to no avail. She'd been screaming at me for the past hour. Blaming me for my fathers death, shouting profanities at me at the top of her lungs. I'd tolerated her up until now but the anger was starting to get the better of me. I couldn't stand here and take her shit any longer, my anger was flaring, I could feel it building up.

"My fault? How the fuck is this my fault?" I screamed, rendering Fleur speechless and cowering on the spot.

"Stop accusing me of something that was out of my control. I'm just as devastated as you Fleur, I love him more than words can describe, but you don't see me taking it out on anyone. It's not my fault that dad is dead, it's not my fault you hate me and it's not my fault that I'm a squib. When will you stop putting the blame for everything on me? I've had enough of you treating me like I'm nothing. I can't deal with you acting like this 24/7!"

I could see Rose move into my line of vision, her hand reaching out and grabbing my shoulder, forcing me to turn and look at her. My family were stood behind her, shock evident on their faces.

"Dom calm down, she's not worth it." Rose whispered in my ear. I could tell she was trying to help but I was fed up of everyone pretending that Fleur was this perfect little angel. I was fed up with everyone assuming that she'd never hurt me, that she loved me as a mother is supposed to love her children. They needed to know the truth; they needed to know now.

"No Rose! They _need _to hear this," I hissed back at her through clenched teeth, spinning on my heels. Fleur was rooted to the spot, her face as white as a ghosts.

_Good, time to let my Weasley temper loose._

"Did you really think they wouldn't find out eventually? Did you honestly believe I was going to let you get away with the pain you've caused me over these past couple of years. You've blamed me for everything that has gone wrong in this family, you taunt me and call me names. I'm your daughter you're supposed to be there for me, you're supposed to love me unconditionally. Instead you hate me, you hate me for something that I have no control over. Do you think it's been easy for me? Do you think it's been easy living with the knowledge that my own mother hates me, that she hates me enough to blame my own fathers death on me? Dad and Rose were the only ones there for me, they were the only ones who stood up for me when you treated me like shit. I know how much you hate me, dad knew how much you hate me, hell even Vic can see how much hatred you have towards me, everyone else may be oblivious but I know better and I'm not putting up with it anymore. I'm through with your bullshit Fleur. I'm done."

I was filled with joy at the sight of Fleur cowering in front of me. I could see the guilt consuming her from within, with the pleasure of knowing that she felt guilty I stormed up to my room, grabbed my bag and started shoving everything I could find into it.

I heard the door slam behind me and knew Rose had already followed me up, she knew what we had to do, we'd talked about this on many occasions. We had a plan, the only problem was if it would work.

"Vic was coming up the stairs behind me, she'll be up in a minute," Rose said, reaching into the pocket of her jeans to fetch her wand. She quickly shrunk my case and slipped it into her back pocket.

Before Victoire could make it up to my bedroom, I pulled open my bed side drawer and stuffed the knife my dad had given me in my pocket while Rose eyed me suspiciously.

"How else am I going to defend myself?"

She shrugged before moving her eyes towards the door, anticipating Victoires entrance. She knew I was right, I'm a squib, it was the only defence I had. Victoire stormed into the room, her eyes red and puffy as she pulled me into a bear hug.

"Do you have to go?" She whispered in my ear, her voice raw and scratchy as she talked. I felt my heart break as tears splashed onto my shoulder. I loved my sister, I didn't want to leave her but it was for the best. I didn't belong here, not any more.

"You know I do Vic, I'm so sorry." My voice was filled with regret, she may be the older sister but she definitely wasn't the stronger one.

She didn't like disobeying anyone and breaking the rules made her shudder; literally. She depended on me just as much as I depended on her. Victoire hadn't always been like this, she was just as feisty as me, up until about two years ago. Teddy Lupin was called out on a mission about a year ago, he never came back. He'd been Victoires friend since birth and about 4 years ago, they began dating. Many suspected him dead, but Vic refused to believe it, she'd kept her hopes up for a couple of months after his disappearance but eventually she had to face reality, he was gone. She was never the same after that, always following orders and never standing up for herself. It pained me to see her like it, but no matter how hard I tried she carried on wondering about like a little lost puppy.

"I love you Dom," Victoire wailed as I held her tighter, not saying a word in fear that the tears gathering in my eyes would spill. She'd barely calmed down before clambering off me and hurtling herself towards Rose.

"You know I love you too Rosie, I'll miss you!"

"Love you too Vic," Rose replied, finding it just as hard as myself to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.

"We have to make a move though, we don't want any one to notice our absence." Rose replied regretfully.

Victoire stepped back and watched us as we made our way to the window, Rose climbed out first, making her way down the pipe. I turned towards Vic before I left.

"Look after Louis for me," I whispered, before taking one last look at my sister and following Rose down the pipes.

We ran as fast as we could, if the family found out that we'd gone before we reached the wards then we'd never escape.

We stopped at the edge of the land, just before the wards. Rose pulled out her wand and began breaking a section of the wards so that we could get through and onto the other side.

I turned around, looking at the building I was supposed to call home, but staring at it now, I realised that it had never been my home. It was more of a prison, some where that I couldn't escape, and I never wanted to see it ever again.

"I'm done. Hurry up Dom, we've only got a couple of seconds before the wards are put back up," Rose cried urgently, racing through the gap in the wards and pulling me with her, we made it onto the other side just in the nick of time. All I could see now was the beach, the house I've lived in all my life wasn't in sight, and I had never felt more ecstatic.

"We did it Rose, we actually did it," I cried in triumph, Rose jumped into my arms unexpectedly and I spun her around, crying with happiness. We stayed like this for a couple more minutes, just sobbing on each other, we managed to escape and it was the best moment of our lives. I had no doubt in my mind that Rose was thinking the exact same thing, even though Rose was a wizard she still hated that place.

When she was a baby her parents, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley, were caught in an attack by death eaters who were trying to kill Uncle Harry. They died protecting their best friend, leaving an 8 month old Rose orphaned. While she was still young, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny looked after her but when she got older and they started having kids of their own, she was moved around between relatives. At the age of 11, my father decided that she could live with us permanently. By that time, Fleur knew that I was a squib, Rose stood by me and in return was hated by Fleur, she hated Rose just as much as she hated me.

"We should probably start moving," I told Rose, untangling myself from her embrace, "We don't want them to come after us."

"Not that they would bother," Rose said scornfully, picking up her wand that had fallen out her pocket.

"Not that they would bother," I agreed.

We made our way along the beach, eventually reaching the woods surrounding the nearby village. We had to make sure that we were far enough away from the house before putting our plan into action.

"Over here," Rose called, we were looking for a good place to sit, where we were out of sight and not too close to civilisation. Nowhere was safe anymore, so we had to be alert.

I made my way over to Rose, following her through some dense undergrowth before finally arriving in a small clearing by the stream. We were surrounded by trees and bushes, nobody would be able to find us here.

"We need to apparate to a little village just outside of Oxford, it's called Aston. I overheard the adults talking about it a couple of months ago, it's meant to be a safe haven for witches, wizards and muggles alike. The Death Eaters haven't attacked it yet so we should be safe," I told Rose, she nodded along.

"I don't know what it looks like, how am I going to apparate us there?" she asked.

"Surely you don't think I expect you to apparate without knowing where we're going," I told her.

"Of course not but how am I going to know what It looks like?" She asked, obviously thinking I was stupid for bringing this up. I rolled my eyes at her lack of confidence in me and tossed a small piece of paper at her. She looked at it, realisation burning in her eyes.

"How did you get this?" She asked, holding up the picture I had of an alleyway in Aston.

"I stole it," I told her, "The adults were all talking in Uncle Harrys office about an apparation spot and he gave everyone a picture of it, just in case they needed to apparate somewhere in an emergency. I waited for them to leave and took one from Uncle Harrys' desk," I said proudly.

"You sneaky little bastard," she said, her eyes crinkling in amusement as she smiled at me.

"Why thank you," I said, bowing in appreciation, "I pride myself in that area of expertise."

"But, seriously, do you think this could work?" Rose asked, after slapping me playfully for her sarcasm.

"I'm not sure, but what do we have to lose by trying it?" I told her, hoping she'd agree with my plan.

"Oh I don't know," she said sarcastically," only a couple of limbs if we splinch ourselves."

"Come on Rosie, It's our only option. If we don't do this then we'll be living in this forest for the rest of our lives. I don't know about you but I'd rather spend my life back at that house than in this woods forever," I knew I was exaggerating but I really wanted to get away from this place.

"Fine." Rose snapped, giving up, "We'll apparate there."

"Thanks Rosie."

"Hurry up, I want to get out this forest," Rose told me, studying the picture carefully and grabbing a hold of my hand. I felt the pull of apparation and before we knew it we'd arrived.

"I did it!" Rose whooped, punching her hand in the air. I clasped my hand over her mouth. Something was wrong, it was too quiet.

"Stay here," I whispered to her, creeping down the alleyway and peeking round the corner. Nobody was there, where was everyone?

"Dom, I think you should come and see this," Rose called me, I turned to see what Rose was talking about. She was white as a ghost, her hands shaking and pointing to the other end of the alley.

I walked over to the other end, Rose following closely behind me, and gasped at the sight in front of me.

Blood. So much blood, I stared at it with fear. How could they have not noticed before? People were running around frantically, screaming for those they'd lost. Death Eaters were everywhere, those who couldn't defend themselves perished. Sparks of colour were flying, people were dying. This was meant to be a safe haven, what was happening?

"Dom, I can't -" Rose began but was cut of when she let out a strangled cry. I turned to see what she was looking at, a death eater was rounding up children, the youngest could've been only 4.

He raised his wand, Dom could just make out what he was saying.

_"Avada Kedavra"_

A spark of green left his wand, hitting one of the girls square in the chest.

"No!" I screamed, watching as the girls body fell to the floor, her eyes were vacant, distant. The death eater laughed as her body hit the cold stones with a thump. I couldn't take it, I was filled with an indescribable surge of fury. Reaching into my back pocket I grabbed the knife, my fingers curling around the handle menacingly.

"Stay here." I barked at Rose, before charging out into the street, towards the death eater.

I dodged spells that came flying in my direction, it was as if I'd been doing it for years. My eyes burnt with anger and my skin prickled, with what? Fear. Sadness. Anger. I couldn't be sure but it wasn't going away.

I reached the death eater without any harm, he'd already killed another child, a boy this time. He had sandy blonde hair, and what were once baby blue eyes. He reminded me of Louis - my little brother.

The death eater raised his wand, preparing to kill another. Without thinking about what I was doing I ran up behind him and plunged my knife into his back.

He stopped, frozen, turning around to face me, obviously not expecting such a hands on attack. why would he, when everyone else was using wands.

"What -" he never got to finish, because I pushed him harshly onto the cobbled street. His blood pooling around him, staining the stones red.

"What - What are you - do - doing?" He asked, his face overcome with shock and pain.

"I just came here to kill you. No harm done," I hissed violently.

I'd killed before, growing up in a world where Voldemort ruled meant that around every corner there was someone waiting to kill and you had to make sure that you could defend yourself. Dad taught me self defence since the age of 12. I'd only killed two people, both Death Eaters, when they tried to attack me and some other members of the family while we we're taking supplies.

I watched as he took his last breath, his body turning pale, his eyes clouding over. I reached towards him, pulling my knife from his back.

I was just about to turn around and help the kids when a hot pink light hurdled towards one of the kids. I flung myself in front of the spell and hissed in agony as a deep gash was carved across my stomach.

Just as I was about to get up I saw another spell flying in my direction, I ducked just in time and the spell hit a building above, sending bricks and debris flying everywhere. Luckily, nobody was hit. I turned around only to come face to face with a wand. There in front of me was a Death Eater, his wand was pointed at my face.

"Hello there sweetheart," He sneered, luckily he hadn't noticed that I'd just clutched my knife in my hand, I was at the advantage.

"Hello to you to," I said innocently, as I drove my knife into his throat.

The Death Eater fell and I was finally able to focus my attention on the group of children, they were all looking at me in shock. Some of them looked really scared, but who could blame them, they'd just seen two other children die, me kill two men and then get hit by a severing charm.

"Please, don't be scared," I tried to tell them, it wasn't very reassuring when I was covered in blood and had just stabbed someone in front of them. I looked over to the alleyway, to check if Rose was still there. She was watching, her eyes wide. I turned back to the children, I had to keep them safe.

"Please, come with me. I'll keep you safe," I tried pleading with them, hoping they'd listen. Thankfully, one of the elder ones walked over.

"Wh - why did you ki - kill them?" She stuttered.

"They were going to kill you, I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt," I told her truthfully. The little girl nodded in acceptance before turning to the little group of 7.

"It's okay, she'll keep us safe," She told them, they seemed to listen to her and all of them looked up at me expectantly.

"Follow me," I told them, walking next to the group of children, hoping nobody would fire at them. Everybody seemed focused on their own battles and we had just made it to the entrance of the alley way when the girl who talked to me earlier screamed. I turned to see that a death eater had grabbed a hold of her and was pointing his wand to her head.

"Let go of her," I hissed. Rose was behind me in the alley motioning all of the other kids to get behind her.

"You killed Goyle," he said, looking over to the body on the ground.

I grinned, so it was his friend that I killed. Good.

While he was distracted I ran towards him, he was only a meter or so in front of me, so he didn't have enough time to react. I stabbed my knife into his shoulder, he cried out in pain, I quickly pulled the knife back out and in the process he dropped the girl.

"Go," I shouted at her, pointing towards the alley way. She ran off towards Rose and the death eaters eyes turned on me, he was pissed.

"Great, one more death eaters to kill," I muttered.

"Sectumsempra," He shouted, a jet of light shooting out from his wand as I jumped out the way, narrowly missing the curse as it went into the wall of a building, sending bricks flying everywhere. A piece of the wall hit my shoulder and I cried out in pain as I felt it embed itself in my flesh.

The death eater was hit as well, he seemed to have been hit with more brick than me though, so I ran towards him, my knife out in front of me and aimed for his throat. I'd barely left a scratch when his fist came pummelling through the air, landing a punch on my jaw.

I crashed to the floor and watched as he advanced on me, his wand out in front of him. In one final attempt to kill him, I threw my knife towards him. Before he could move out the way, it hit him in the side of the stomach and I grimaced in victory. It didn't deter him though, he was weaker but he could just walk. He hobbled towards me.

"You stupid Muggle Bitch," He shouted at me, he thought I was a muggle? I did attack him with a knife and, technically, I am a muggle but with magical relatives. "You don't mess with Vincent Crabbe and live to tell the tale," he sneered, lifting his wand.

"Avada Ke-"

He was dead before the gunshot reached my ears. The grip Crabbe had on his wand disappeared and I watched as it fell from his hand and clattered to the ground. I stood up, trying to ignore the pain in my jaw and walked over to pull my knife out his abdomen. The man who shot Crabbe walked up to me, I looked around, the death eaters had gone. Some were dead on the floor and many were being killed. I stared at the man who was now in front of me, he offered me his hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," He said, shaking my hand, I shook back and replied.

"Dominique Weasley."

"That your knife?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows up at the bloody knife in my hand.

"Yep," I replied, twirling the knife around my fingers.

"You better be careful with it, it comes in handy," he said, smirking.

"Believe me I know," I muttered, thinking back on the events that just took place. That was when a thought hit me,

_Shit, Rose. where was she? _

Leaving the pale boy behind, I ran for the alleyway, praying to god that they were still there. When I got into the alley I breathed a sigh of relief, Rose was still here and she had all the kids. I looked to the girl which had been dragged off by the death eater, she was visibly shaking and her eyes were still wide with fear.

"Hey honey, what's your name?" I asked softly, checking her for any injuries.

"Aimee," She mumbled quietly, it was so quiet that I could only just hear her.

"Aimee, that's a lovely name. You have such beautiful hair Aimee, my sister has blonde hair just like yours, she's pretty as well. Are you alright?" I asked her, trying to get her to calm down. She seemed to have relaxed a bit but she was still pretty shaken up.

I hesitantly reached out for her hand, at first she flinched away, but then gingerly she reached back towards my outstretched hand and grabbed it like a life line. I pulled her towards me and drew her into a hug. She froze for a minute but then melted into my embrace.

"Don't worry Aimee, I'll protect you," I told her, stroking her hair soothingly. I was very conscious of the fact that I still had blood on me, so I tried not to get it on her clothes.

She cried into my arms for a bit, while I whispered reassuring words to her. When she pulled back, I gave her a small smile and she took a hold of hand, smiling back. I stood up, Rose was waiting with the rest of the children, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

"Rose, are you okay?" I asked, moving to give her a hug but being held back by Aimee, who now refused to let go of my hand. Rose couldn't move either, she had a small boy, who looked to be about 4 holding one of her hands and another little girl clutching onto her other one, she looked to be about 6 or 7.

"I'm fine Dom, what - what happened?" She wondered shakily.

"I -" I was about to speak when the man from earlier walked into the alley way, he'd put his gun away and for that I was thankful, I didn't want the kids to get even more worked up and scared.

"There you are," he said to me, "you just ran off."

"I had to check on my cousin," I told him, motioning towards Rose.

He froze as he looked at her, I couldn't help but notice that he was giving her the once over. Looking over at Rose, it seemed she was doing the same thing. They stood staring at each other for a while, so I thought it prudent that I intervene.

"I'd love to stand here and watch you stare at each other but I'd much rather get these kids somewhere safe," I told them.

They quickly snapped out of their daze and looked towards me. Scorpius sent me an irritated glare, while Rose smiled sheepishly.

"Everything alright here?" A voice said from behind me. The grip I had on my knife tightened, as I spun around to look at the owner of the voice.

I stopped as I took in his appearance, he was tall, at least 6'2". His hair was a midnight black and his eyes dark brown, framed by graceful brows. His skin was tanned. He had prominent cheekbones and a well-defined chin and nose. Muscles ripped across every part of his body, he obviously worked out a lot, or maybe it was all the fighting he was bound to have done. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Everything is fine, who are you?" I ask, I didn't mean to sound so hostile but he took me by surprise and I was wary of people around here.

"Kieron Zabini," He introduced himself.

Me and Rose both gasped, did he just say Kieron Zabini? I looked over to Rose, who now had tears in her eyes.

"Kieron?" I asked, shocked beyond belief, "is it really you?"

He just looks at me confused, he doesn't remember me. No surprise, I died my hair a deep red a couple of years ago. The last time he'd seen me, we were 10, we were playing on the beach by shell cottage and we managed to find ourselves outside the wards. We were attacked by a death eater and separated, My dad came to my rescue but the death eater had already taken Kieron.

"Yes, do I know you?" he asked, looking at me trying to recognise me.

"It's Dom, Dominique Weasley," I told him, hoping that he'd recognise me.

Realisation burnt in his eyes and his cold facade dropped. His eyes instantly softened and the brightest smile escaped onto his face.

"Dom?" he whispered.

I nodded, tears forming in my eyes, it really was him and he knew who I was. He ran towards me and picked me up in an embrace, spinning me around like I was a child before putting me down and wiping the tears that were running down my cheek. I winced when he put me down, remembering the injuries I had on picked up in the fight.

"I missed you so much," He told me.

"I thought you were dead, how did you escape?" I asked, pulling him back into a hug. I really couldn't believe he was here, I tried to ignore my throbbing shoulder and the blood still pouring from the wound on my stomach, no amount of pain was going to stop me from enjoying this moment.

"I had help," He said, looking over to Scorpius.

Without thinking, I rushed over to Scorpius and gathered him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I chanted, letting him go and running over to Rose. She was openly crying as well now, Kieron moved towards the two of us and hugged us both. Rose sobbed into his shoulder.

I moved out of the way, letting the two of them reconcile and moved to the group of children. Aimee regained control of my hand, while the boy who was holding Roses' hand earlier moved closer, taking my other hand in his. I smiled down at him.

"What's your name honey?" I asked him, similar to how I asked Aimee earlier.

"Benjamin," he answered back, sending me the toothiest smile ever. I laughed at his enthusiasm, even after everything he's been through, he was still so cheerful.

"That's a lovely name, can I call you Ben for short?" I asked, he nodded in response and took a hold of a little girls hand next to him.

"We should get back to the trucks," Scorpius said, looking at Rose and Kieron who were still hugging. I shot him an amused smile, which he returned with an irritated eye roll.

"Yeah, good idea," Kieron replied back, letting go of Rose and moving to my side.

"You guys coming?" Scorpius asked, motioning to me and Kieron who were still in the alley way. The group of kids had followed Scorpius and Rose to the edge of the alley but Aimee and Ben were still clinging onto my hands.

"Come on," I told them lightly, "You can trust them," I said walking over to Scorpius and Rose, Kieron was walking next to me, sending me cute little smiles every now and then. We all walked out onto the street and I tried my best to keep the kids away from all the bodies, but despite my attempts there were just too many.

"Daddy?" Ben cried out next to me, I see him staring at a man, who was trying his best to walk towards a tree, probably for support.

I watched as he collapsed on the ground. Dragging his wounded body towards the tree to lean against the trunk. His shirt was torn apart, displaying the deep swollen scratches impaled on his chest then his eyes find me, beautiful grey-violets. His face lightened up when he sees Ben, they were full of hope.

"Keep Ben here," I tell Kieron, who picks up a crying Ben as he kicks and thrashes, trying to get free so that he could see his dad. I didn't want him to see how much pain his father was in, not until he was ready.

I immediately rushed to Bens father, kneeling beside the man. Groaning in agony, he let out a shallow breath holding onto life. Quickly, I tore the bottom of my vest top, scrunching it up and holding it onto his gashes.

"We need to get him to base," Scorpius says hurriedly, he'd moved to kneel down next to me and was removing my pieces of tank top, examining the injuries. I turned to check on Ben while he was doing this, he seemed to have calmed down a tiny bit but was still screaming and crying hysterically, at least he'd stopped trying to kick Kieron now.

"Help me lift him up," Scorpius told me, moving to his pick up his shoulders, I moved to take his legs. He groaned in pain as we lifted him.

"It's going to be okay," I told him reassuringly," I'll look after Ben for you, while you recover."

He smiled at me thankfully before it turned into a grimace as he tried to hide how much pain he was in. We got to the truck, trying our best to not take him past Ben, it would probably just upset him even more. Once we'd placed him in the back of the truck, I went back to see how Ben was holding up.

He was still in Kierons arms and when I walked over to them he reached out for me to take him.

"Is my daddy okay?" He asked sniffling, as he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"He's going to be fine Ben, you can see him when he's better, okay?" Ben nodded in response, cuddling closer to me.

"We should get moving," Kieron told me, rubbing my arm reassuringly. I nodded, looking around for Aimee, where was she? I spotted her in amongst the other kids, I'd become some what protective of her, more so than the other kids. I waited for the group of children to walk in front of me, I wanted to keep an eye on them, even if there seemed to be no threat at the moment. Rose walked next to me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Our troubles seem a little insignificant now, don't they?" Rose asked, still pretty pallor from what she'd just witnessed.

"Yeah, they do," I told her, thinking about how we'd left the house just a couple of hours ago and already this had happened.

We got into the truck, having to separate because not all the kids would fit in one. Rose went in the truck with Scorpius and Bens dad in the back. While, I went to sit in the truck with Kieron and the other half of the group. I was glad to see that Aimee was in my group, It made me worry less. I placed Ben on my lap when we got into the truck and Aimee snuggled up to my left side. Kieron was on my right, talking to the driver.

"You alright?" He asked, taking my hand and staring at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'll figure it out later," I told him weakly, "I have other things to worry about at the moment," I said, looking down at Aimee snuggled into my waist and Ben who'd fallen asleep on my lap.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think and receiving feedback on my work! Have a great day :)**_

_updated 18/12/2019_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So what did happen to you?" I asked Kieron.

We were still in the trucks, I wasn't sure where we were going but I knew it must be somewhere safe.

I was curious as to how Kieron escaped the death eaters in the first place. It wasn't an easy task, but he'd managed to succeed the almost impossible.

I watched as Kieron sighed, obviously he was expecting me to ask. He seemed to be in deep thought, he finally looked up to meet my eyes. I could see the pain radiating in them.

"Scorpius found me," Kieron said, looking through the front windscreen and staring at the truck driving in, before turning and explaining it all too me. I took his hand to reassure him, he could trust me, he knew that. When he lived with me we told each other everything, we were inseparable.

_*Flashback*_

_"Dom!" Kieron cried, watching as his best friend was pulled back into the wards of Shell cottage by her dad. He had tears running down his face and his wrists were throbbing because of the grip the death eater had on him. _

_"Be quiet boy!" The death eaters snapped, moving his hands from his wrists up to the base of his neck. Kieron instantly shut up but the silent tears were still falling and his eyes were wide with fear. Kieron jolted in surprise as he felt the pull of apparation._

_"We're here. Don't try anything funny," The Death Eater hissed dangerously in his ear, putting his wand to Kierons neck and dragging him through the massive front gates. Kieron looked up at the manor, it loomed proudly behind the iron gate, flanked by rows of skeletal trees. At its freshold stood a delicate looking marble fountain, it looked a perfect picture of beauty but as Kieron was pulled past it he noticed the inscriptions carved around the base of it, the Malfoy and Black family motto's._

_'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper, Toujours Pur, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper, Toujours Pur, Sanctimonia Vincet Semper, Toujours Pur ...'_

_"Purity Will Always Conquer. Always Pure," Kieron muttered to himself, pulling a face of disgust, just managing to stop himself from spitting at the fountain in disrespect. _

_"Do you have them Mulciber?" A harsh voice cut through Kierons train of thought, he looked up from the fountain to see a woman towering above him, twirling her wand menacingly in her pocket._

_"I have the boy Madam Lestrange," he replied, bowing his head in respect._

_"And the girl?"_

_"Her father got to her before I could reach her," he said._

_"You didn't get her?" Bellatrix shrieked, Kieron could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, the shrill noise almost inhuman._

_"Take him to the dungeons," She snapped, "me and you are going to have a little fun up in the ball room Mulciber, leave your wand." _

_"Yes Madam," He complied shakily, his face had gone white and Kieron could see the sweat building up by his hairline. Mulciber took Kieron by the scruff of his neck and pushed him towards some narrow stairs. Kieron tried to steady himself as Mulciber pushed him roughly down the last few steps. Just as he managed to keep his footing he was picked up and thrown into a cell. _

_"You'll get a piece of bread and glass of water each day," Mulciber spat gruffly, slamming the cell door and locking it with a spell behind him._

_..._

_Kieron could hear the sounds of footsteps thudding against the concrete floor that lead to his cell, this was the only sound he heard each day, he couldn't be sure how long he'd been at the manor but it must've been at least 4 or 5 days. All he'd had to eat was 4 or 5 pieces of bread and a couple of glasses of water. Kieron looked up from where he had squashed himself into the far left corner of the cell. A man with platinum blonde hair entered through the door and placed his bread and water on the floor by the door. Kieron waited for the man to leave, they usually did but this time he just stood by the door looking harshly at Kieron with piercing grey eyes._

_"Come on then, come and get it," the man taunted cruelly. Kieron watched in fear, none of them had talked to him, did this mean the man was dangerous? When Kieron didn't move the mans' sneer turned into an angry grimace._

_"I said come and get it," he growled, inching closer to Kieron who had huddled further into the corner; trying to make himself as small as possible. Once again Kieron stayed put, frozen in place as the man inched closer and closer._

_"You don't want it?" He asked, pointing his wand at the bread and water, "fine. Don't have it then," He sneered, shouting a quick incendio which caused the glass of water to smash and bread burn in the flames. _

_"No," Kieron whimpered, making his way to crawl over to the burning food. He'd just made it when a foot made contact with the side of his ribs and a crack echoed throughout the dungeon. Kieron screamed in agony, his side was throbbing and he'd collapsed onto the floor in pain._

_"Do you not recognise me Kieron?" The man taunted, kicking him once again in the side, "because I recognise you." _

_"Wh- Who are you?" Kieron gasped, gripping his side gingerly and trying desperately to crawl away from the man._

_"I knew your father," he continued, ignoring the boys question, "I remember him well, it's a shame he met such a gruesome end. Do you know how your traitor of a father died Kieron? I can still hear him screaming and begging, begging for us to stop. We never did. And your mother? I knew her from a distance, but her death was the worst. I had my fun with her before I killed her, trust me when I say she died a long and agonising death, but don't worry, Loony deserved it," the man drawled, slowly dragging out the last few words._

_"You killed her?" Kieron screamed, trying to ignore the throbbing in his sides, forgetting his fear he lunged for the mans legs, grabbing a hold of one of his ankles and biting down on it furiously, he could taste the copper tang of blood in his mouth but he didn't release, he kept biting until he was hurled into the opposite wall. _

_"Fuck!" The man cursed loudly, hopping tentatively on his good foot and hobbling over to the half unconscious Kieron who was slumped carelessly against the back wall of the dungeon._

_"You insolent little bastard," the man spat, raising his wand and pointing it at Kieron._

_"Crucio."_

_Kierons screams tore through the air like great shards of glass, his fists clenched with blanched knuckles and his nails dug deep into the palms of his hands. All the blood drained from his face and he felt like he was being scorched all over. He could hear his heart thudding rapidly like a rock rattling in a box. The unforgivable seemed to last for ever, he felt like he was in an endless black hole, that he was never going to escape. _

_At last the curse dulled and Kieron was left twitching vigorously on the floor, his whole body clammy and his back covered in blood from hitting the wall._

_"I'll be back," The man growled, walking past Kieron and kicking him again before exiting the cell and making his way back up the steps._

_..._

_Kieron had been in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for a couple of weeks now, although they rarely tortured him he still felt like he was going insane. He was only twelve, he wasn't used to being alone. Every night he wept for those that he'd been forced to leave behind. Dom, Rose, Vic, Teddy, Bill, all of them were like a family to him and he'd had them ripped away from him. _

_"Hello?" A small voice called from the stairs, Kierons face whipped around to find the source of the noise. He hadn't talked to anyone for weeks, the Death Eater with blonde hair visited him every so often. Each time torturing him in a new way. His ribs were broken and his skin littered in deep purples and greens. His hair was matted with mud and his clothes were scraggly and ripped._

_"Kieron?" The voice called._

_Kieron was confused, how did this person know his name? Listening to the voice, Kieron could tell it wasn't an adult. It was too innocent and pure to be the coming from one of the death eaters that constantly patrolled the dungeons and to top it off, this person was actually talking. Nobody ever talked to him, they just sneered and tortured him._

_"Kieron?" The voice called again, Kieron dragged himself over to the front of his cell, grabbing onto the metal bars that refused him his freedom. _

_This time the owner of the voice came into view, he was a young boy and had platinum blonde hair. All Kieron could think about was the death eater with similar hair bring him his food one day, that death eater was the only one to speak around him. Kieron refused to call it a conversation because the whole time insults were hurled his way and he found himself subjected to crucio curse over and over again. He'd gotten used to the pain but he could still remember it, hear his own scream as burning hot needles stabbed him relentlessly from the inside. He could feel the blood dripping from his nose as his head was bursting with fire._

_Hesitantly, he took a step back from the boy, he looked so much like that man and Kieron couldn't stand to look at him._

_"Please look at me, I just want to help," The boy tried to plead with Kieron. _

_Kieron wouldn't at first but, curiously, tilted his head upwards to get a better look at the boy. The boy in question had gotten close to the door of the cell and now had his hands resting between two of the bars on the far right. At closer inspection, Kieron could see that his eyes weren't the same piercing grey as the man he assumed was his father but they were a sea blue, they didn't hold the menace that haunted Kierons nightmares but held a look of calmness and serenity. He could also see that his features were much more softer and he wasn't as lanky as his father but was rather well built for a child._

_"What's your name?" Kieron asked, moving closer to the cell door but not quite reaching the bars yet, as he was still suspicious._

_"Scorpius," he replied, motioning with his hands for Kieron to come closer, "I'm nearly eleven, will be in a few days."_

_"I'm Kieron but you already seem to know that," he replied, getting more confident by the second, "I'm twelve, have been since June."_

_"Are you a wizard?" Scorpius asked._

_"Yes, but I don't know where they've put my wand so I can't use any magic to get out, I'm quite advanced for my age. My family back home taught me, said I had great potential but I guess they'll never know now," He finished sadly, thinking about those back at shell cottage. If he could escape he'd go back but even if he did manage to get out he'd have no way of finding it. He knew what the name was and what it looked like but he had no idea where in the country it was, the adults didn't like to share information like that in case any of the children got captured and tortured for information. Kieron was surprised that nobody had tried to get information out of him yet._

_"I can help you," Scorpius replied, looking around as if someone was watching and turning his voice down to a whisper so that Kieron could only just hear him._

_"Why?" Kieron deadpanned, wincing as he felt one of his broken ribs stab him._

_"Why what?" Scorpius asked, confused._

_"Why are you helping me?" Kieron asked, Scorpius had to have a reason._

_"I'm escaping, I need someone to come along and I heard they were going to torture you for information soon and I didn't want you to go through that so I picked you to help me," he told him quietly, "I've been faking accidental magic since I was able to, I'm trying to convince my father I'm a wizard so that I can escape before he finds out."_

_"You're not a wizard?" Kieron gasped, how had he managed to keep it a secret._

_"No. I'm a squib," Scorpius replied, looking down at the ground ashamed._

_"There's nothing wrong with that," Kieron said reassuringly, not wanting to upset the mysterious blonde, "but how are you going to get us out if you can't use magic?"_

_"I'm getting us out the muggle way," Scorpius said, a mischievous glint sparking in his eyes. _

_Before Kieron could ask what he was going to do, Scorpius pulled a paper clip out of his pocket and straightened it out before shoving it into the lock of the cell door, he fiddled around with the paper clip and lock and a few seconds later Kieron heard the undeniable click of a lock as it was opened. _

_"What - How?" Kieron blubbered, stumbling up from where he was crouched at the door before quickly collapsing into a painful mess. Scorpius swung the door open with ease and ran over to Kieron helping him up._

_"I picked the lock, the death eaters only lock them with magic, it's stupid really, any muggle trick could get past it," Scorpius told him._

_"That's amazing," Kieron said in awe._

_"Thank you," Scorpius replied sincerely, "Will you be alright?" He asked, motioning at Kierons ribs and bruises._

_"I'll be fine," Kieron assured him, trying not to let out a cry of pain as his ankle cowered at having to hold his body weight on it._

_Scorpius knew he was in a lot of pain but they needed to get out so he began leading him down the corridor and up the stairs. _

_"Can we go get my wand?" Kieron asked, ever since he'd had it taken he'd felt like he was naked, he felt so defenceless and vulnerable. _

_"Already sorted," Scorpius said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Kierons wand, tossing it in his direction before motioning for him to come around the corner once he'd checked the coast was clear._

_"How are we going to get out the manor?" Kieron wondered aloud, quickly casting a couple of basic healing spells on his ankle and ribs, the bruises could be left to heal later. _

_"There's a tunnel under the house that goes under the wards, nobody knows about it but myself, not even Voldemort," Scorpius told him, noticing how Kieron shuddered at the devils name and sending an eye roll at him, "honestly, haven't you heard the saying, 'Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself'?"_

_Kieron just huffed and followed after Scorpius who was running along a rather long corridor, they stopped at some stairs and began to make their way down them. Scorpius froze when he heard footsteps coming up towards them, looking around he found a little cubby hole and pushed Kieron into it._

_"Don't make a sound!" Scorpius hissed, moving back into the middle of the stairs._

_"Scorpius?" A male voice questioned from the stairway, "What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing Sir," Scorpius replied instantly._

_"Don't lie to me boy!" The voice bellowed. Kieron winced as he heard the unmistakable crack of someone getting back-handed._

_"I was just going down to the kitchens to grab a drink and then I was going to return to my studies," Scorpius said, his voice still strong and not wavering even though his face was stinging like hell._

_"Very well, hurry up, the Dark Lord wishes to see you in an hour to discuss your initiation ceremony, don't be late."_

_"Yes Sir," Scorpius bit back, trying hard not to attack the man in front of him, even if he was his father. Draco said nothing more and swished his cloak before storming up the stairs, moving past the hole Kieron was cowering in._

_"Hurry up, we need to get moving," Scorpius said, dragging a shaking Kieron out of his hiding place and pulling him further down the stairs. _

_They got to the bottom and Kieron had lost track of how many corners they'd turned at or how long they'd been walking for. When they stopped Kieron was surprised to see that they had reached a dead end, he was about to tell Scorpius this when he pushed down on a brick to his left and pushed the brick wall. Kieron stood gaping as the wall turned to reveal a passage, this must've been the one that Scorpius was talking about earlier. _

_"Once we pass under the wards they're going to know someones left and they'll come after us, I want you too keep running until you get to a tree house, it's protected by wards but I've gotten my house elf to allow you entrance. Nobody can find it unless I tell them where it is. The tree house is called Astoria Waters. Go, I'll be right behind you, don't stop for anything or any one."_

_Kieron nodded as Scorpius told him what to do, Scorpius counted to three and the two of them raced down the passageway, past the wards and towards freedom._

_*Flashback*_

"That's fantastic," I said, astonished that a twelve year old and an eleven year old could pull that off.

"Yeah, it really was. Scorpius is the reason I'm alive, I owe him my life," Kieron said, squeezing my hand.

"I'm starting to like this guy," I said, my respect for Scorpius Malfoy instantly sky rocketing after Kierons declaration.

"He's a nice guy," Kieron agreed, before letting go of my hand and un-buckling his seat belt.

I looked out my window and my eyes widened, hand flying up to my mouth, jogging Aimee in the process who jerked awake from the nap she was taking. A door had opened in front of them and the trucks had entered some kind of alternate realm. I watched as the doors closed back up behind me, feeling the truck lurch beneath me.

"What was that?" I asked Kieron fearfully.

"We're in a lift," Kieron told me, I could see that he was trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh," I replied, I knew what a lift was. I read about it in one of the books at Shell Cottage, I'd just never been in one before. I knew about a lot of muggles things, I could probably pass as a muggle myself. One thing that I made sure I looked up was Muggle means of war, I knew everything there was to know about guns, tanks, missiles etc ...

"We're here," he said.

I gasped as I took in the sight before me. It was a huge warehouse, the walls were covered in rows of the latest weaponry and around 40 or 50 people were unloading more weapons from a truck to my left. I couldn't contain my excitement, I was only just stopping myself from jumping up and and down like a spoilt little girl who had just received her new pony.

Each wore different clothes but had a coloured band on their wrist, some had blue ones while others were wearing red, green and yellow ones.

As I got out of the truck, I was hit with the smell of gunpowder.

To the right a train came speeding past, I could see the hustle and bustle of people inside, all squished together as people tried to find seats and get comfortable.

"This is amazing," I breathed, my head spinning rapidly in ever single direction, taking in everything around me.

"It really is isn't it," Rose said from next to me, she'd walked over with Scorpius and half the group of children and was staring at the base in just as much awe as I was.

"What is this place?" I asked, turning to Kieron who was watching the two of us in amusement.

"It's headquarters of the Muggle Resistance," Kieron said, smirking as our eyes literally popped out of our heads.

"Muggle Resistance?" I asked, "So all the rumours are true? There really _is _a Muggle Resistance that are fighting back against Voldemort and have found a way to block the killing curse?"

"All the rumours are true," Scorpius said, sneaking up behind Rose, making her jump. I watched as Rose gave him a playful slap and told him off, they seemed to be getting along well, considering they had only know each other for about 2 hours.

"How?" I asked, only being able to get out one word sentences.

"We just use Muggle Police Riot shields, we tested all kinds of different Muggle shields but after casting a few modified shield charms on the riot shields we found them to be much more effective and also found out they were able to block the killing curse," Kieron told her.

"We were thrilled when we found out but have made sure to keep it a secret to the outside world, If Voldemort knew what we'd done to the shields then everybody would be able to block the killing curse," Scorpius said, settling himself next to Rose.

"Voldemort wouldn't dare use muggle equipment, he'd be too afraid to taint himself," I hissed sarcastically, rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"No kidding," Rose drawled, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Scorpius and Kieron didn't know how to react to our sarcasm so decided staying quiet and observing was their safest bet. A small tug on my hand moved my attention down as Benjamin was rubbing his eyes in exhaustion with one hand and trying to grab me with his other hand.

"Is there any where these kids can get some rest?" I asked, looking at the group and noticing that all of them looked dead on their .

"Sure we can take them to the green area, that's were me and Scor stay. We can get you two some rooms there too so that we can all stay together," Kieron said.

I was about to reply when nausea crept up from my abdomen and up to my head, I felt awfully dizzy and was finding it hard to cope with the noise around me. I clutched my stomach and winced, I'd forgotten all about my wounds.

"That sounds great," Rose replied for me, eyeing me wearily as I began to feel myself sway.

"Dom?" I heard Aimee call up to me from my side.

"Yes Aimee," I replied, trying to make myself sound strong for her, when in reality I felt like I was going to topple over any second.

"Who's that man staring at us?" She asked, I could see the worry in her face and when I looked over to where her finger was pointing I froze ... before falling into a pit of darkness.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think and receiving feedback on my work! Have a great day :)**_

_updated 23/12/2019_


End file.
